<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【仏英】暴雨将至 by Hrmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752477">【仏英】暴雨将至</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrmine/pseuds/Hrmine'>Hrmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrmine/pseuds/Hrmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>纪念一下和水肆聊天的这个夜晚，很开心</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【仏英】暴雨将至</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天将黑，雷低低地在云里翻滚，最后一线阳光带着温度沉入地平线。欧洲春季的晚风重新带上白日没有的凉意，吹进窗扑在衣服上，将皮肤浸得冰冷。</p><p>“还没睡？”</p><p>柯克兰倚在椅子里，大半身体都被椅背遮挡，只看得见发顶和搭在扶手的手臂。他的金发离开日落余晖后只留下深色的剪影，那只手苍白的皮肤亦然。黑暗夺走他所有的色彩，作为补偿将他的骨骼勾勒得更加线条分明。那只手散漫地从扶手上抬起，摸到小桌上的酒瓶，重新斟满杯子。</p><p>酒液在所不惜地撞向玻璃杯壁，撞到溅起的液珠重新在杯中柔顺地舒展，带着葡萄的馥郁亲吻嘴唇。玻璃瓶纤细的颈一早就未被液体填满，随着酒液安静地流走，透明的瓶子显露更多本色，像是纱裙逐渐从锁骨肩颈褪下。</p><p>“才九点半。”</p><p>柯克兰的声音与空掉的酒瓶全然不符。他本该听起来更柔软，更随意，更像被发酵的葡萄夺去防备和理智后的样子。可他的声音那么清晰，以至于弗朗西斯能听出其中所有的空洞。</p><p>“喝吗？”</p><p>弗朗西斯朝着他的背影慢慢走了过去，伸出的手掠过杯子，握住了他手腕。酒杯在柯克兰手里身形摇晃，差一点跌进他怀里。春季的晚风拂过额头，寒意虽有但再也无力吹乱头发，最多轻轻撩动发梢，撩着心底。</p><p>弗朗西斯的指尖缓慢地滑过手腕，撑上椅背，视线从他身上完整地挪开，盯着不远处不断从树上飘摇下落的花瓣。“你在愁什么？”</p><p>“我不喜欢《小王子》的故事。想到那些句子让我烦心。”</p><p>阴翳的云堤缓慢向着仅有的那两棵花树推进。</p><p>“什么句子？”</p><p>“在一株玫瑰身上投入如此多的时间，从而令那朵玫瑰变得独特，还有……狐狸说的驯服。”</p><p>知道你下午五点钟会出现，于是四点半时便开心；明明不需等待任何人的到来，看着景色不需想起谁，却主动给自己戴上枷锁，把自己关进钟表的十二个格子间，除了四到五的一格其余全是无限漫长的等待。又伟大又愚蠢的驯服。</p><p>“你明白我的意思吗？”</p><p>“明知道爱会让人脆弱又煎熬，却还愿意爱上对方的精神吗？”弗朗西斯以玩笑的口吻答道。</p><p>“米兰·昆德拉说比喻是一种危险的东西，爱上一个人是在他以诗化记忆存在时。”亚瑟似乎再一次拿起了酒瓶，准备褪下它最后的遮掩。甘苦交织的白葡萄酒再一次撞击杯壁，千千万万遍宣布逃出桎梏的失败。他放下瓶子，空瓶在桌面敲出清脆的叮声。“几点了？”</p><p>他身后的人逐渐远离，退回到室内，就着微弱的光线看时钟。“快十点。”</p><p>“睡吧。要下雨了，雨下起来很吵。”亚瑟这样说却还留阳台的门敞着，看向仍稳稳当当站在屋内的法国人。“要我帮你实现心愿才肯离去吗？”</p><p>除去逻辑破碎的言语外，酒精终于在第二处彰显出它的存在。“说吧，什么愿望。”</p><p>法国人思索片刻，“要一个柯克兰的晚安吻，或者他的独角兽玩偶。”</p><p>亚瑟往他身前靠近了些，遮住他看向枕边探究的视线。黑暗里，扩散的瞳孔像被滴入颠茄水，茫然的焦距只来得及落在一步之遥的另一人眼中。</p><p>“真不巧，它大概是离家出走了。我只好委屈自己一次。”他这样说着，微凉的指尖碰到自己脸颊和侧面垂下的碎发，捧起脸在唇角轻轻吻了一下。</p><p>“像接住一片春雨的泥土，第二个愿望是拥抱一份愁绪”，弗朗西斯的语气轻快温和，让他能在头脑中能补全此时的神情。他猜弗朗西斯在笑。</p><p>“所以你别动。”</p><p>法国人说着，手从他身侧绕过，覆上后腰将他揽入怀抱。亚瑟在那一瞬间闭上了眼。</p><p>衣料摩擦的声音，体温，相拥时充实的触感，心跳停一拍；弗朗西斯头发上有若隐若现的香味，轻得如同错觉；在他的鼻尖轻轻蹭过自己下颌时似乎有呼吸声擦过耳畔，接着落在耳廓的是柔软的唇。</p><p>“太阳落山了。收拾一下自己，安心睡吧。”</p><p>风里似乎有雨水的潮气，时钟指针跃动发出细小的声响。弗朗西斯有一瞬间感觉亚瑟的肩膀动了动，等待着下一瞬他将手臂环上自己的背。但是，什么都没发生。</p><p>他在亚瑟耳根亲吻一下，松开手。时间完美，不留尴尬也不吝啬。亚瑟看见他这次是确确实实笑起来，挑了挑眉冲自己扬了扬手里的独角兽玩偶。他忍不住微微侧过头看自己方才用身影遮挡住的床，角落里空出一小块。显然法国人是借着这个拥抱摸走的。</p><p>亚瑟刚才毫无察觉。</p><p>“实现心愿通常都是三个吧？那么玩偶我就收走了，希望你失去它后不会失眠。”</p><p>他抿着唇沉默了一秒。“才不会。”</p><p>送走弗朗西斯，亚瑟收拾掉空掉的酒瓶酒杯，锁紧门窗，在床上躺好。他喝了一整晚的酒在唤他去梦乡。</p><p>晚安——他在心里默默道，手习惯性地摸向枕边空掉的地方，抓空后停顿了片刻。</p><p>其实刚刚有很多话可说，他想，没理由叫他拿走自己的小独角兽。如果叫他代替它留下来呢？ 他只是不想吃亏而已，只是这样而已。</p><p>吻落在耳边的触感又浮了上来。</p><p>亚瑟拉了拉被子，盖住发烫的脸颊。试着去忽略反而起到反效果，他索性再度摸出手机，给那人发了一条简讯。他将自己埋进枕头里，钟表指针在格子里跳舞，花瓣持续从树上飘落。第一滴雨落在下坠的花瓣上，着陆在草地。</p><p>桌上他的手机屏幕亮起，停留在未退出的消息界面。</p><p>「好好照顾它。」</p><p>「放心，我会吻它的。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>纪念一下和水肆聊天的这个夜晚，很开心</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>